Striptease
by blackkitty479
Summary: Pretty much self-explanatory. Nikola's arguments on why vampires are the preeminent race of the planet. Warning: may cause drooling. :


"Nikola remind me again why I agreed to come here? And please turn on the light."

Helen wasn't really angry yet but she felt like all of this was a waste of time. A day or two ago, Nikola had come to the Sanctuary and asked her to give him a room for a supposed experiment, promising that he'd show her when he was ready with it. But now, she was in the middle of a dark room, apparently empty, and Nikola was hiding somewhere. Great. Just great.

"Patience my dear, patience, or I'm afraid you won't survive this night." Nikola said from somewhere in the dark. "I told you, I want to show you something. There's an armchair to your right. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable and I'll be right there."

Muttering something about how this was a complete waste of time, Helen finally listened to him and took a seat. She had to admit, the armchair was quite comfortable-that is until she discovered her arms had been tied up to it and she couldn't move anymore.

"Nikola, I swear, if you try something stupid I'll..." She yelled angrily.

"Relax, Helen, I'm not going to do anything against your will."

"Then untie me."

"We'll get there. The moment when you'll need your hands. Now you don't."

"What is this about again?" Helen asked, still angry.

"Well, you see, I kept telling you the thing with vampires being the superior race of the planet. And sadly, I don't think you realize what this really means. Not entirely."

"And tying me up will help because..."

"Because you would have ran otherwise. I know you Helen. You're too stubborn to accept this at first."

"So you'll keep me tied up until I accept...what?"

"You'll see."

Helen still didn't know what to expect, but when Nikola turned the music on and then finally lit the room her heart skipped more than a few beats. Not only was he dressed insanely sexy, with a white, almost transparent shirt and white leather pants that squeezed and showed off absolutely all of his forms, but he was also grinning so mischievously and so promising at the same time that Helen couldn't help but drool at the sight.

"No, Nikola, you're not going to strip in front of me. Just... No." She was barely able to say, trying to be as convincing at possible. It didn't work at all.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Helen."

"I could always close my eyes."

"Good luck with that." Nikola laughed as he started unbuttoning his shirt, tantalizingly slowly. At first, Helen managed to keep her eyes shut, but she couldn't resist taking a small peek. The view of those perfectly muscled shoulder blades was more than enough to get her eyes glued at the scene.

With a smirk, Nikola lifted the shirt back on his shoulders, covering everything, and Helen couldn't help but muttering a protest. At this, Nikola turned around, facing her, only to reveal a new drool worthy sight. His shirt was now completely opened but still covered him, leaving only a thin line of skin that Helen's eyes traced greedily, from that incredibly delicious neck to Nikola's belly button and then even lower, only to swallow hard when her eyes met his pants that were too tight to leave too much to her imagination.

It was a good thing she was tied up because otherwise she wasn't sure she could have stopped from tearing his clothes apart in a matter of seconds. But apparently he wasn't going to help that much with this, especially since he disappeared for a few seconds. Only to come back with a bucket full of water.

"Nikola, don't." She protested as he got closer to her, spreading her legs in order to make his way into her lap, allowing himself to brush hardly against her skirt, causing her to pant heavily.

"Nikola, don't you dare make me wet." Helen threatened him but he only laughed.

"More than you already are you mean? Sorry but that's not the plan."

With a cheeky grin he poured all the water on him, leaning a bit on the back, and Helen had to bite her lip until she bled to stop herself from saying anything. If she had thought Nikola had been sexy before, she hadn't seen anything yet. His hair was now even more insanely ruffable than before, but she was too busy observing other things to notice this. For example, his shirt had practically glued to his skin and she could now feast her eyes with his muscled chest and with that simply perfect torso of his. Not to mention that her eyes somehow got on his bones again and traced them with her view until the point where they disappeared in his pants. Damn, she really needed to get her eyes of his pants. So she fixed her view on that delicious neck, relishing the way the water drops went down his body, a bumpy ride over those muscles, until they disappeared inside his belly button.

"Helen, could you please stop panting for a moment? I can't focus here." Nikola pouted cheekily.

"Off with your clothes. Now." It was all that she managed to say, breathing heavily as she could feel her body boiling from the inside.

"You're in no position of being bossy, Helen." He warned her as he got of her and took off his wet shirt, peeling it carefully off his skin.

She was still panting when he passed his shirt over her face, pressing himself between her thighs as he squeezed the water into her mouth and she swallowed greedily, relishing his taste that was impregnated in the wet fabric.

Nikola got of her again and turned around as he unzipped his pants and took them off as he waved his hips, and Helen couldn't help thinking that his behind almost begged to be bitten. He bent over, still not facing her, and her breath stopped when she realized that his bulge was more than visible even from his back. Of course, this was nothing compared to when he finally turned around, allowing her to see his full shape. He was wearing a pair of white boxers, but it wasn't like they made any difference. He now had no secrets to her and she couldn't help cursing between her teeth. If there ever was a perfect balance between length and thickness, Nikola was clearly the one who was the closest to it.

"Nikola don't you think I need my hands now?" Helen asked on a pleading tone.

"I'll think about that when you'll learn to focus on my face, Helen. You know, it's up here." Nikola smirked and Helen threw him an angry look.

Relishing her look, Nikola disappeared at her back, brushing his bulge against her fingers that were desperately trying to grasp him, while he placed a line of hot kisses on her collarbone, licking the sweat off her neck.

"God, Nikola." Helen said on a husky voice. "You're perfect."

"I kept telling you that, Helen. You just don't believe it until you see it."

"Yes well sorry you never told me everything. Oh well, I guess the legends make a lot more sense now. I mean if a half vampire like you is like this, pure blood ones must have been even more perfect."

"Actually, Helen, let's just say I'm above average in both species. Not to mention that most vampires were like Afina from what I've heard. Big but ugly as hell."

"Lucky you, you have the best of both world then I guess."

"Trust me, Helen, you have no idea."

"Oh I think I do." She sighed with content as she traced a hard line against all his length, relishing the way his blood pumped in his veins, making him deliciously hard.

"Don't be a bad girl, Helen." He scolded her. "I still have a show to finish. And no, you may not help me with this."

"Damn you." Helen muttered as he got in front of her again and sat down in her lap, brushing his hardness against her thighs, as she felt another wave of wetness hitting her panties. She bent down as much as she could and bit him on the shoulder, causing him to groan of pain.

"You'll pay for that, Helen." he threatened as he took his boxers down tantalizingly slow, and then brushed his bare bottocks against her legs, one more teasing before he finally turned around and let her feast her eyes with his naked form.

Helen watched as he stood there, sweat running down his body, his hair still wet, one hand on the hip, the other close enough to his member to give her some very interesting images, hard as a rock, with all his blood vessels painfully visible - she could only imagine the benefits of such a great circulatory system, all of this together with a smile so innocent and so naughty at the same time that it made her insides explode. She was obviously drooling at the view but she didn't even bother trying to hide it, because her body reacted so violently to his presence that any denying would have been nothing but a complete waste of time.

"Well, that was quite a performance, I'll give you that." She smiled dreamingly as she threw him a greedy look.

To this Nikola didn't respond at first, but only jumped in her lap again, crushing her on the floor together with the armchair.

"You'll need your hands now." Nikola smiled and with a snap of his fingers the handcuffs fell down on the floor. It was enough for Helen to get up a little and to roll over with him, so she ended on top, crushing her body to his.

"You know, Helen, that wasn't a performance. That was just foreplay. The next nine hours will be a performance though. That is, if you can handle them." He said as he captured her under him once more, pinning her body to the floor. He trapped her hands in his and kissed her violently, as if he wanted to mark his territory and then started to undress her.

It was a sweet torture having those fingers of his roaming all over her body, especially given the fact that she was insanely turned on and there were apparently so many soft spots on her body that she felt like exploding each time he found one of them. And he had a way of finding all of them in a matter of seconds.

"Nine hours you say?" She panted when she was completely naked in his arms, discovering that there wasn't a single soft spot in his body. All was hardness and tensed muscles and long bones that could make her wet with a single touch.

"Don't flatter yourself, Helen. You won't resist three. But I'll take care of you all night long. You can be sure of that." Nikola said on a low voice that was so promising and sexy that she had no choice than surrendering to his arms. She clutched desperately at his back, thrusting her nails in his spine, in that little ditch between his shoulder blades, but she still couldn't help screaming when he penetrated her roughly, pinning her to the floor. It was the first time she had thought that Nikola might have been right about her not being able to hold for nine hours. But Nikola was so skilled and so tireless that she was ready to take her chances with him. Preeminent race of the planet or not, he was a perfect specimen and she wasn't going to miss the chance of testing all of his functions.


End file.
